winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
Crown Princess Frost is the sole heir to the Valerian Royal Throne, signified by her status as keeper of the royal family ring, and also acts as its current Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club and is the fifth Winx girl introduced after Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla. She is also an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. Appearance Frost has long, wavy, ice blue hair, pale lavender skin, and light-pink eyes. She does not dress appropriately to the winter weather where she lives as she does not need to keep herself warm. Personality Frost can come off as rude and cold due to her disinterest in dealing with people, but is in good terms with Layla. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it is given, usually referring to them as "idiots" and their questions "stupid". She kept a diary and wrote about her school life in the Alfea Collage for Fairies. She initially shows no respect for people, constantly calling them "stupid" or "dumbos," but once Isaac romances her the viewers find out the pain she went through to get to where she is. Later in the series, she shows herself to be more of a romantic and cares deeply for Layla, though she still insults her playfully from time to time. Frost is often seen reading lots of romance novels. She believes they're the key to knowing more about the world, as well as how to deal with men. She loves watching TV dramas as well and gets easily invested in them. Despite their exaggerated nature, Frost seems to believe that both romance novels and TV dramas reflect real-life relationships, leading to her making some pretty silly or downright uncomfortable moves in order to seduce Isaac. Each time, when met with either a panicked response or a violent attack, she acts confused as to why he didn't find her attractive and romantic. Despite her tendency to boast, Frost is actually very sensitive and insecure. This manifests into her constantly putting down others and coming off as conceited in order to appear more confident than she really is. Her pride about her hair color is a particular sore spot, as well as her romantic abilities. When Isaac finally gets sick of her pompous behavior towards him, he snaps and attacks her. This later turns out to be the breaking point for her self-esteem, as she begins avoiding Isaac and treating him coldly, before eventually shouting at him for not falling for her when she is so smart and capable, though this is clearly her trying to comfort herself. While they do make up, it's revealed that she holds herself to an impossible standard due to her family's mistreatment of her, so the person who doubts Frost the most is actually Frost herself. Nonetheless, she makes an effort to move on and become a woman who is everything she says she is. Even if she tries to hide it, Frost does worry about those she cares about and is quite protective of Layla later in the series. She shows compassion towards her own issues and helps her work through them, in her own snarky way. Curiosities Birthday: December 11th Astrological Sign: Triton Favorite Food: S-Sweets... Favorite Color: Icy Blue Favorite Hobby: Ice Skating! Ideal Boyfriend: Isaac! Best Friend: Layla. Favorite Movies: R-Romance... and D-Drama's... Loves: Winter, especially when really cold. Favorite Music: Classical Music Favorite Spell: Eternal Winter! Magical Abilities Winx Club Frost, as the Fairy of Winter, has ice-based powers seen below. Ice Manipulation Frost can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold. Snow Magic Frost is able to perform a form of magic that allows her to cast spells and feats through snow and/or magically manipulate snow to create various effects. Winter Embodiment Frost embodies and personifies Winter, which allows her limitless control over the season and everything connected to it. Frost has divine authority over the cold, ice, and snow. Eternal Winter Inducement Frost is able to prevent spring from coming, trapping a land - perhaps even an entire realm - into an eternal winter. Eternal Ice Creation Frost can generate and project snow/ice that is extremely difficult to or cannot by melted by normal means, such as extreme heat or fire. The ice/snow created can/may only be able to be melted by special means. Ice/Cold/Snow Aura Frost can release and surround herself in/with ice/cold/snow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give herself enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability. Cold Weather Manipulation Frost can sense, generate and manipulate all cold aspects of the weather such as snow, hail, blizzards, cold air, freezing rain etc. She can concentrate the effects so greatly that they can make a snow storm indoors or stretch them out so far they cover continental, possibly even global distances. Frostbite Frost can freeze up any part of an entity's body where one can turn the tissues and flesh into solid ice making the victim shatter into pieces due to freeze drying, or cause a swelling making it hard to move for the victim. Ultimate Freeze Frost can freeze anything, from tangible targets to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time, even a person's mind. She can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Blizzard Creation Frost is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow, sleet, hail, and/or ice to create blizzards of varying power. She can make a snow day on the scale of a natural disaster and disable ground and air traffic for example. Ice Storm Creation Frost can create ice storms, which results in the accumulation of at least 0.25-inch (6.4 mm) of ice on exposed surfaces. They are not violent storms, but instead commonly perceived as gentle rains occurring at temperatures just below freezing. The freezing rain from an ice storm covers everything with heavy, smooth glaze ice. In addition to hazardous driving or walking conditions, branches or even whole trees may break from the weight of ice. Snow Clone Frost creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of herself, to intercept an incoming attack, distracting the opponent, and thereby allowing her to launch a counterattack. Ice Shield Construction Frost can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of ice. Abilities Arctic Adaptation Frost is able to survive and adapt to conditions where the climate consists of cold weather, as she possesses adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. This ability may also imply the presence of sight adapted to see with more ease in snowstorms and protected from snow-blindness. Cold Immunity Frost is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Cryogenic Blood Frost' blood is freezing cold rendering her invisible to all thermal cameras and causing her blood to freeze anything it comes in contact with. Cryogenic Bodily Fluids Frost possesses freezing cold bodily fluids (blood, sweat, saliva, etc.). Quotes * "Shiver and freeze beneath the storm of my almighty power" * "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." * "Are you finally into this part (romance novels) of literature? Out of all the times I've seen you, this is the most desirable. It's an evidence of your little brain developing by spending time with me." * "Don't worry me like that, you Dumbo!" * "Prepare for a bitter harvest. Winter has come at last." Trivia * Frost owns a polar bear named Blizzard.